The present invention relates to the field of material handling devices and in particular to a system, apparatus, and method for transferring and inverting generally planar panels.
The assembly and manufacture of planar panels often require systems to convey panels between assembly stations while facilitating access to the panel's front and rear surfaces. In high volume assembly lines, the movement of panels from one area to another further requires areas to store in process inventory separate but accessible to the assembly stations.
A variety of conventional material handling devices use active retaining structures or enclosed cradles. These active structures or cradles often limit assembly line capacity as these devices are capable of receiving articles of limited dimensions. Conventional manufacturing environments frequently require flexibility. Accordingly, planar panel assembly lines must generally accommodate panels of varying dimensions.
Some planar panel material handling devices transfer and invert panels using multiple frame members to retain and invert panels. In these devices, large assembly areas are often required to execute functions and generally these functions require additional power to manipulate frame members.